Guardian
by Vincent Lover
Summary: The Olympus Coliseum is a place for fighters to come from all over the worlds. Two who are connected from years earlier once again meet. Will they follow their hearts or their brains?


Auron walked through the brightly lit hall heading for his room, intent on avoiding the mess hall.

"Auron, wait up!" Auron stopped, turning to face Hercules.

"Where are you going? The mess hall is this way." Hercules threw an arm over Auron's shoulders leading him deeper into the Coliseum complex.

"Hercules, I do not require food," Auron told the slightly more than dense hero. Hercules shot him a glare.

"You may be dead, but socializing would be good for you."

_It would probably be easier to just humor him. _With a sigh Auron allowed himself to be ushered into the over-heated, over-crowded hall.

* * *

><p>Auron leaned against the wall, avoiding the other competitors of the Coliseum. He kept his eyes focused downward while listening to the chatter that filled the room.<p>

"More ale, wench!"

"Oh come on! It was one measly little punch!"

"Just you wait. When that Sora girl shows up again I'll show her a **real **man!" Auron stiffened and his head shot up, a glare focusing on the young man who had been speaking. Auron shoved off the wall and began towards the disrespectful whelp, intent on teaching him a lesson. Or two. Before he could reach him though a hand locked on to his arm.

"Don't, she'll deal with him," Hercules told him with a comforting smile. Auron tilted his head curiously.

"She's coming back?" Hercules' smile broadened as he nodded.

"Yep, tomorrow. Maybe you can finally tell her how you feel."

Auron frowned shaking his arm free.

"I'm unworthy. She deserves someone better."

"Give me one good reason, besides you being 'unworthy'." Hercules demanded with a deep frown. Auron walked away, quietly murmuring.

"I'm dead."

* * *

><p>In the early morning light Auron left his room. He walked out to the courtyard in front of the Coliseum, resting against a wall. Closing his eyes his thoughts turned to Sora and her smile. He always felt like he wasn't a failure when she turned her smile towards him. A weight suddenly collided with him, knocking him to the ground.<p>

"Auron! I missed you! How are you?" Auron glanced down at the beautiful, young woman in his arms. Sora laughed and stood, offering him her hand. Taking it, Auron stood giving her a quick survey.

Sora's brown spikes swayed gently in the breeze, longer, but still as spiky as when he last saw her. The top of her head now came to his eyes. _She's grown up. _Finally his eyes came to meet her eyes. Sora's eyes were still a deep blue, sparkling with excitement.

"I've been well Sora. How have your journeys fared?" Sora's eyes...dimmed? She let them fall from his gaze.

"Alright I suppose. Donald and Goofy say hi, by the way. Kairi and Riku wanted to come and meet you, but they weren't sure how Hope would take a ride in a gummi ship."

Auron tensed slightly when Sora said Riku's name. Wait...

"Who's Hope?"

Sora blinked at him.

"Oops! I forgot to tell you. Riku and Kairi got married last year. They recently had the cutest little baby boy, Hope. Personally, I think it is a stupid name for a guy, but I suppose it's their choice. He looks a lot like Riku."

Auron stared at her. _Riku is married? I thought he was with Sora._

"My apologies, Sora."

"For what?"

"For Riku. I know you were close to him an-"

"What?" Sora shrieked. "I have never felt that way about Riku. He's like my brother. The only person I've ever felt that way about is..." Sora slapped her hand over her mouth quickly, eyes wide. Auron was opening his mouth to ask her what was wrong when...

"Sora!" Hercules came running up and hugged her, lifting and spinning her in a circle. Sora laughed at him, eyes glowing. Hercules set her down and dragged her off to see Phil.

Auron's eyes remained on her until she disappeared around a corner. _Her eyes were glowing when Hercules showed up. Does she care for him?_ Auron unconsciously made a fist._ If it makes her happy..._

* * *

><p>Sora let Hercules drag her off to Phil, but her mind stayed on Auron. He had looked so relaxed when she had first seen him. The thin stream of sunlight from the sunrise had lit up the ends of his hair and highlighted every scar on his face. He looked ethereal. <em>And here I thought my crush would go away!<em>

It had been three years since Sora had first met Auron in the underworld. She had to leave to continue her journey, but with every free moment she had the Coliseum had been her destination. To see Auron. After her journey ended though she had stayed on the Destiny Islands. There was a lot of work to do. She had to reintegrate Riku and herself. She had then struggled to explain Goofy, Donald, and the King to the islanders. She also had about a year's worth of school work to catch up on. Sora really hadn't gone to see anyone during the past three years. So, after graduation she had decided to go and visit all her friends. The Coliseum being her first choice with Donald, Goofy, and the King returning to Disney Castle after coming back to the islands for her graduation.

"Sora!" Sora's head shot up, her gaze settled on..._Yuffie? _Before Sora could figure it out Yuffie tackled her to the ground, laughing. Looking up, Sora saw Leon, Aerith, Cloud, and Cid standing near by.

Shoving Yuffie off Sora jumped up and ran into Aerith's open arms.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie wanted to compete and Cid insisted on keeping me company." Aerith sent the pilot a tender smile, causing him to blush and curse under his breath. Phil walked by with barely a nod to Sora. _He's probably getting everything ready for today's games. Maybe I should go help him ou- _Sora's stomach growled which made Aerith laugh and begin to lead her to the mess hall.

"Wait," Sora pulled away. Noticing the confused looks Sora blushed. "I'm going to go grab Auron."

"Nice! I knew you had it in you, Sora!" Yuffie squealed while trying to choke Sora with her impulsive hug.

"What? No! Yuffie! I meant so he could come to breakfast with us. He shouldn't be alone." Sora exclaimed as she attempted to wiggle her way free.

Yuffie pouted at Sora. "Ahhhhh, I thought you were finally going to jump the dead man's bones." Sora's cheeks lit up as she took off, leaving Yuffie's cackle behind her.

Sora stopped when she reached the door leading to the courtyard. _I can't believe I almost told Auron how I feel. There is no way we could be together. _Sora sighed and opened the door. Walking through she crashed into something solid. Before she hit the ground strong arms wrapped around her, yanking her against a firm chest. Sora's hands flew to the man's shoulders in an attempt to stabilize herself.

Sora glanced up after regaining her balance. Auron's cool gaze met her own. Blushing Sora let her eyes fall down to the chest in front of her.

"Hi, Auron. We were going to go get breakfast. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Sora snuck a peak at his face. Auron raised an eyebrow at her. Sora stared to the side. "I mean I know you're dead and all so you don't have to eat, but it seemed like it would be a nice thing to do and I would really like it if you would come have breakfast with me... I mean us! It seems rude to ask you to watch me eat though, so just forget about it." Sora tried to wrench herself out of his arms, but they tightened around her waist.

"Sora, you're not being rude in the least, understand? I would enjoy sharing your company." Sora looked back at Auron and smiled shyly. She pulled away, but quickly seized his hand to lead him to the mess hall.

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

Auron smiled as he watched Sora fight opponents alongside the recently arrived Donald and Goofy. It had become part of his day to accompany her to breakfast then return to his room where he watched her fight her challengers.

A smile came to his lips when he remembered the first night she arrived. The young man who had set out to show her a "real man" had appeared. He had been carried to the infirmary after Sora finished with him.

"You have deep feelings for this girl, don't you?" Auron turned, quickly drawing his weapon. He lowered it upon recognizing Hera, Hercules' mother.

"What is it to you?"

Hera smirked as she walked over to Auron's side, watching Sora walk to the sidelines to take a break.

"You both have given a lot to help this world and my son. I've wanted to give you both a gift. However," Hera turned to him. "You both only want each other. So here is my offer," Hera said, speaking over Auron's denials about Sora. "If you accept I will give you back your life."

Silence filled the room. Auron stared into the goddess' eyes, then turned to the window.

* * *

><p>Sora was trying desperately not to limp. Or cry. She had managed to drag herself up the stairs to Auron's room, but he hadn't answered the door. So, now she was standing at the top of the stairs, clutching her side in pain.<p>

"Sora? Are you alright?" Before she could answer Auron scooped her up against his chest. She was carried into his room and laid on his bed gently. He turned away and walked to a cabinet. Auron returned with a potion and bandages.

"Auron, I'm fine," Sora rolled to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. Before she could Auron pushed her back down and sat next to her. Sora took the potion when Auron offered it to her. Drinking it Sora began to blush when Auron rolled her shirt up a bit to get to her side. _His hands are really warm. _ Sora's blush darkened at the thought.

Silence filled the room while Auron bandaged her up. Auron finished and pulled her shirt down. Sora frowned at the conflicted look in his eyes.

"Auron, what's wrong?"

"Sora, I..." Auron looked away before turning back to her. "Sora, I care about you and I would like to be with you. If you'll allow it...it would be an honor to protect and...love you." Auron was whispering by the end with a faint blush. He turned away swiftly.

Sora smiled and turned his face back towards her.

"Auron, I love you too. We can stay her and help Phil out with-"

"Sora," Auron cut her off. "Hera gave me my life back. I want to go with you. Wherever you go."

Sora stared at him with a smile forming on her face. Gently and slowly Auron leaned closer to her. Sora moved her face closer and shut her eyes as their lips met. Auron pulled back and gave her a tender smile. Sora continued to smile stupidly as he picked her up and settled them both on his bed. Auron pulled the covers up before giving her another gentle kiss. Sora snuggled up to Auron's chest, loving his arms around her. Sora suddenly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny, Sora?" Sora looked up at Auron.

"I can't wait to introduce you to my parents."

Auron smiled before he closed his eyes again. Sora followed suit and before long the couple was fast asleep, wrapped up in the comfort of each other.


End file.
